


I keep a Rad-x in my nightstand

by Vixilancia



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Fluff, M/M, soft............
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 21:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15591210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vixilancia/pseuds/Vixilancia





	I keep a Rad-x in my nightstand

Markus squinted out the window, letting the curtain fall with an exasperated sigh, he turned back to face Raul, good eye still squinting slightly, “By hook or crook, is it in any way possible that anybody will ever dim those lights do ya?”

“Yeah, yeah boss, the entire city of Vegas will dim the lights for you! Why don't you go ask!!” His ghoulish friend snarked, head resting against the bed frame.

Markus grabbed his lukewarm Sunset Sarsaparilla from the nightstand and planked himself down next to him, making the whole bed screech in frustration. He took a sip of his (probaby disgusting) drink and smirked, “I’m not ya boss.”

Raul let out a slightly gaspy laugh, “Alright, random cowboy my actual boss found, at a gas station, getting smacked by a Cazador.”

He spat half his drink back into the bottle, “No! The jig is up! How must I go on, I am a mere fraud,” he clutched the left side of chest dramatically, “a city slicker who can not hurt a fly,” his voice became weak, “ I’m a goner! H-h-howdy!!”

He made feigned choking noises before turning his head to the other side and sticking out his tongue, hardly being able to hold the expression before bursting into a fit of grumbly laughter.

“You’re a moron.” Raul snarked, barely being able to suppress his own gravely laugh.

Mark sat back up, stretching then relaxing again, “Ya know it sugar.”

Raul eyed up his hat, a rainbow front and centre almost completely unfaded, clearly this was the most loved part. The rest of his hat was crumbling leather, and it may have just been his old eyes but he was sure he could see bullet holes.

“Oye amigo, your hat, it's as old and decrepit as me.”

He feigned shock, putting his hand over his mouth in half surprise,“Hey! How dare ya insult such a fine hair case.”

“I’m just, I am a repairman you know amigo, I can take a look at it.”

Mark took off his hat and turned it over in his hands, a wistful smile subtly appearing on his face, “Only my mama can fix my hat, nothin’ can hold a candle to her.”

Raul smiled a little too, leaning closer in, “And where is your madre exactly?”

“Out in the nearest saloon chaperoning for your boss’ city-slicker crew, but mostly ya boss himself.”

Raul leant in even closer, “then you will let me,” and grabbed the hat from his soft grip, ”fix this god damned hat.”

A few minutes passed, the hat wasn't completely fixed up, but it was better nonetheless, Raul went to place it back on Mark’s head, but Mark softly grabbed his wrist halfway and took his hat back with his other hand, before placing it on his nightstand.

“Do me a favor,” he smiled, undoing the elastic tying up half his graying hair, “Could you get me one of the sunsets out the fridge, I’d do it,” he stretched again, mocking a yawn, “but I’m just so comfy.”

Raul begrudgingly stood and grumbled, "Sure, amigo, the old man will personally walk to the fridge to get you your disgusting brand name soda."

As soon as Raul left the room, Markus dove into his bedside drawer, pulling out his Rad-X stash, he wasn’t sure if he took 3 or 10 but what he did know is that he was worse than a cat in a room full of rockers. He was trying to maintain his smidge of composure but, nothing scared him more than this, not even coyotes and boy did they scare him.

Raul came back in, Sarsaparilla in hand and sat himself back down, so much more gently than Mark did. Mark was idly hugging a pillow, running the tassels through his fingers, smiling to himself.

Raul didn’t want to disturb him, he leant over Mark to put the bottle down, and just as he tried, Mark, gentle yet hard, held the side of Raul’s face and guided his mouth to his. Raul gasped slightly, bottle slipping through his fingers and shattering onto the carpet, before melting into his grip.

They parted just slightly, Raul’s breath still tickling Mark’s unkempt beard, “You took a Rad-X huh.”

Mark smiled so wide Raul could feel it on his roughened skin, “Of course I did sugar,I ain’t no half-wit.”


End file.
